La clef des souvenirs
by Alounet
Summary: La vie reprend son cours après les événements du 3x12. Mais Lydia est-elle prête à s'engager avec Aiden ? (Aiden/Lydia et Danny/Ethan).


**Titre** : La Clef des souvenirs

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Lydia/Aiden et Danny/Ethan

**Avertissements** : Y'a un peu de slash dans l'histoire !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : Dans ma série "je relève des défis", en voici un maintenant lancé par une amie de Midonalpha. Elle m'a défiée sur Teen Wolf, et comme en ce moment ça tombe bien, je suis très productif grâce aux nombreux défis dans cette catégorie, en voilà un nouveau !

Je devais avoir pour couple principal Lydia/Aiden et faire apparaître Stiles comme le troisième personnage important et il devait y avoir la présence du couple Ethan/Danny également.

Pour ce qui est des mots, phrases, objets et vêtements obligatoires, ils seront en gras et italique, mais sachez que je devais placer l'intrigue dans la piscine du lycée ! Du coup, beaucoup de corps dénudés :p

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Assise dans les gradins de _**la piscine du lycée**_, Lydia Martin griffonnait quelques annotations diverses sur son carnet. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un venait de prendre place à ses côtés sur le banc.

-C'est une sorte de nouvelle vision que tu dessine ?

Lydia laissa des yeux son carnet pour regarder son ami qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle : Stiles.

-Juste des annotations pour le contrôle de demain.

-Ah, fut la seule réponse de Stiles.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête au même moment lorsqu'ils entendirent le coach de natation hurler sur ses nageurs. Visiblement, les lycéens n'étaient pas pressé de faire leurs longueurs.

-Ca m'étonne que tu ne sois pas dans l'équipe de natation, réalisa Lydia.

-Et porter cet affreux maillot de bain comme eux ? dit-il en désignant un groupe composé de Danny, Ethan, Aiden et Scott, tous les quatre affutés d'un _**maillot de bain**_ rouge vif moulant parfaitement leurs entre jambes.

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt sexy, avoua Lydia en se mordant légèrement les lèvres.

Stiles vit que le regard de la jeune rousse s'accentuait d'avantage sur Aiden que sur les autres. Il en était sur, elle le matait complètement.

-Crise de panique ! lança Stiles qui essayait de captiver à nouveau l'attention de la jeune fille.

Lydia sourit, détachant son regard de son fantasme ambulant.

-Je ne t'embrasserais pas Stiles.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien fait une fois ?

Lydia referma son carnet et porta toute son attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés :

-Parce que premièrement, j'ai fait ça uniquement pour te calmer. Deuxièmement, même si je t'apprécie réellement beaucoup, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Et troisièmement, vu qu'on parle d'amour, si tu es _**amoureux**_, ça n'est pas de moi, mais de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui ça ? demanda surpris le jeune homme.

-Tu n'espère pas que je te fasse un dessin ? répondit en souriant l'adolescente.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de lui demander plus d'explications, ils furent bientôt rejoints par les autres garçons, tous trempés après quelques longueurs.

-Attention mes affaires, se plaignit Lydia en voyant Aiden s'assoir juste à côté d'elle.

Aiden ne fit pas attention aux plaintes de la rousse et il tenta de lui voler un baiser. Lydia s'écarta, se relevant et plantant le jeune homme sur le banc.

-J'ai pas mérité mon bisous ?

-Je préfère t'embrasser dans un cadre un peu plus privé, avoua la jeune femme en souriant malicieusement.

Aiden désigna son frère jumeau qui lui, ne se gênait pas pour embrasser langoureusement son petit-ami.

-Pourquoi personne ne m'embrasse moi ? se plaignit à nouveau Stiles.

_**-Tu serais pas jaloux toi ?**_ demanda Scott en prenant le jeune homme par l'épaule.

-Il est déprimé depuis le départ de Derek, réalisa Lydia. Je crois qu'il avait envie de jouer les _**louveteaux**_ avec lui.

Seuls Danny et Ethan, qui arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour récupérer un peu de leur souffle, semblèrent comprendre l'allusion sexuelle et sentimentale de Lydia.

Lydia ramassa ses affaires puis proposa à Aiden :

-Tu vas t'habiller puis on prend ta _**moto**_ pour faire un tour ?

Aiden acquiesça, tandis que Danny susurrait à l'oreille de son petit-ami :

-Moi aussi j'ai bien envie d'un tour en moto... Surtout si tu me laisse conduire...

Ethan hésita un instant.

-Tu sais ma moto c'est sacré, je laisse personne la conduire...

Danny déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et ce dernier ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à ce doux plaisir. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser et pas lui résister.

-Si tu l'abîme je risque de devenir très méchant.

-J'adore ça, rétorqua Danny en lui prenant la main. Les deux amoureux s'en allèrent vers les vestiaires, bientôt suivis par Aiden et par Scott. Lydia et Stiles quittèrent juste après les lieux pour attendre leurs amis sur le parking.

-Je vais aller au _**bureau**_ de mon père. Déprimer. Peut être que je pourrais l'aider pour une de ces enquêtes ?

Agacée, Lydia s'arrêta net, cherchant le téléphone _**portable**_ de son ami dans ses poches. Surpris, le jeune homme se laissa faire et bientôt, Lydia avait l'objet escompté dans ses mains et tapotait rapidement un message. Très vite, Stiles réalisa ce que complotait sa meilleure amie mais il ne put l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Elle venait d'envoyer un message écrit à Derek.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Pour que tu arrêtes de te morfondre sur toi même. Stiles, tu es dingue de ce mec !

-Je suis peut être bisexuel mais rien ne prouve ou n'affirme que je puisse avoir la moindre attirance pour un mec aussi fou et dangereux que Derek Hale !

-Craquer pour lui c'est pas la _**fin**_ du monde. Il faut que tu exorcise les choses. Dis lui ce que tu ressens, il te frappera ou peut être viendra jusqu'ici pour te manger et après tu redeviendras le bavard et surexcité Stiles Stilinski.

-Ton intelligence me fait peur, répondit Stiles ébahi par l'attitude de son amie.

Elle se contenta de sourire, entrainant Stiles sur le parking ou leurs amis ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ils se rejoignirent près des motos des jumeaux.

-Je te dépose Scott ?

Ce dernier acquiesça et Stiles et lui même prirent congés de leurs amis, se dirigeant vers la jeep du fils du sheriff.

-Au fait, avant qu'on y aille, j'avais un cadeau pour toi, confia Aiden à sa petite amie.

Cette dernière, impatiente, attendit que le jeune homme sorte de sa poche une petite boite. Elle la prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit délicatement tandis qu'Aiden ajoutait :

-J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile.

Le visage de Lydia n'exprima pas la joie qu'Aiden attendait. Au contraire, elle lâcha même la boite. Tombée sur le sol, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître clairement un _**collier**_ sur lequel on pouvait y trouver une _**clé**_.

La jeune femme ne parvint pas à s'exprimer, Aiden se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Lydia. Danny qui s'apprêtait à monter sur la moto vit le collier au sol, puis le visage de son amie. Et il compris, sans savoir comment agir.

Lydia recula quelques peu lorsqu'Aiden fit un pas vers elle, plusieurs souvenirs se mêlant dans sa mémoire. Des souvenirs liés à Jackson, son ex petit-ami.

Aiden s'abaissa et récupéra le collier et la clé qu'il remit en place dans la boîte.

-Si tu trouve ça trop tôt, je suis désolé. Je voulais pas brusquer les choses.

-C'est pas ça, confia Danny sans rien dire de plus.

Ethan regardait son petit-ami, tout aussi surpris.

-Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je rentre seule ? demanda Lydia à Aiden.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'explique pas ce que tu as ?

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à me remettre avec quelqu'un. Peut être que j'ai laissé les choses aller trop vite ou trop loin avec toi.

Ne désirant pas avoir cette conversation devant les autres, Aiden fit signe à son frère et à Danny de partir. Comprenant le signal, ils montèrent sur la moto et laissèrent les deux jeunes gens seuls.

-C'est à cause du _**kanima**_ ? Ton ex ?

-Jackson, répondit Lydia. Il s'appelle Jackson.

Aiden se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir appelé par son prénom mais par ce qu'il était. Il ignorait lui totalement la signification que pouvait avoir la clef.

-Je me suis promis de ne plus me plonger dans une relation amoureuse ou je ressortirais blessée et abandonnée. C'est pour ça que c'était bien nous deux. Juste pour le plaisir. Je ne veux pas que ça devienne plus et vivre la même chose.

-Lydia, j'ai quitté Deucalion pour toi. Je me suis interposé face à Kali pour toi. Si je voulais t'abandonner, je l'aurais déjà fait.

Lydia posa sa main sur celle d'Aiden qui tenait encore la petite boite.

-Pour le moment, je refuse ton cadeau. Mais j'accepte toujours la ballade en moto.

Aiden glissa la boite dans sa poche arrière, se rapprochant de la jeune femme pour l'encercler dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Aiden savait qu'il tenait bien trop à la jeune femme pour la perdre. Il attendrait le temps qu'il fallait. Il irait à son rythme et surtout, il se tâcherait de lui faire oublier le terrible souvenir qui la liait encore à Jackson.


End file.
